Delivery Room Love
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Just a small little family one-shot between Callie and Arizona. :


_**AN- Thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent me ideas on my Calzona Storyline post. :D Yall rock! I might just do a story for each of you. Definitely gave me the motivation to write. I took the family idea some of you gave me and incorporated it into this little shot. :) Hopefully you like it. **_

A year later, a new beating heart, new little hands, ten new perfect little toes. It was a year of new dreams. Most achieved, old ones were replaced with new ones. Every night I was overjoyed that I would wake up with the world around me. The wonderful people that filled it and the joy that this new addition brought into my life. The new addition that Arizona finally gave in to. Carly Ann Torres-Robbins was born in the middle of the night of course. She was the perfect little child, rambunctious like her mother, but I'd never have her any other way. She was still a newborn, still in the hospital, laying in the arms of her blonde mother. It was a beautiful sight to see, the soft dialogue shared between them, not to mention the gazes of true hopes and dreams for the little girl. Arizona may not have wanted more than chickens, a dog and a big house, but this little girl made up for all of that. She finally had come over the little hump of disagreement and I couldn't have been happier.

I was exhausted. I had been up 18 hours with Arizona. First her water broke, then the contractions started, then the labor. The pushing and the hand squeezing, then the cursing. It was an exhausting process, but here I was still standing beside them. Arizona was my entire world and I knew that no matter what happened, I'd never again find a true love like her. The pregnancy had been perfect. The pregnancy test that had us screaming in the bathroom for about an hour. The first sonogram, which I posted on the fridge and on the bulletin board at work. Next was the first kicks of our little girl, then the along came the name game. I couldn't have imagined sharing this with anyone else. Everything with Arizona was easy, comfortable, and things felt right. Things were like they should be. It wasn't a feeling I recognized, and maybe it had me shaken up at the moment. It was a feeling of pure bliss, elated happiness. Nothing could dislodge it, nor disengage it.

As I stood at the doorway thinking, carefully making sure Arizona didn't see me, I watched in on the life that awaited me now. The life that was full with a beautiful girlfriend, an adorable little girl and my amazing career. Things were finally falling into place. I teared at the sight that pulled at my heart, and swelled it at the same time. Arizona was talking to our little girl. Telling her everything about how much she loved her and how happy she was to have her in her life.

"_Welcome to the world Carly. It's a scary place at first and I know that. But your mommy and I will make sure you fit in perfectly. We promise that we won't let anyone hurt you. But then again, we know your a strong little girl. You'll be able to take what ever the world throws at you. If you can't, we will be right here to catch you baby. I'm so proud to be your mother, I can't and will never be able to tell you that enough. You are going to bring so much joy into my life. I promised your mommy that I would try the kid thing, and I'm finding it to be the most rewarding thing of my entire life. I just know that your are so beautiful baby. Just know that I love you and I'm here. I want to be your best friend. You can come to mommy and I for anything. We will always love you no matter what, and we want to help you become the best you can be. We are going to make sure you rise above and beyond all your hopes and dreams. Make sure we raise you to be a good man in a storm." _

An with that last sentence, the tears sprung from my eyes. Salty, wet beads of water trickled across my cheeks rolling down quickly. It amazed me to learn how much someone could love and adore someone. Arizona amazed me every second of my entire life. I knew this baby was a good thing. It was going to keep us grounded. We we're going to be good parents, taking care and making sure we showed this little girl all the love we possibly could. Clearing my throat, I peered in at the white, cold room and gave Arizona a small, exhausted smile. In return, I received a mega watt grin, dimples overtaking her perfect cheeks. Her hair was still tied back in her messy french braids, a few wisps of hair poking out from each ponytail. She was tired, yet she never looked more beautiful. Childbirth had her simply glowing and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. If she was slightly imperfect in any way at the moment I'd probably never noticed, in honesty nor would I ever care. I had the woman I had always dreamed about, sharing one of the most vulnerable, terrifying, most rewarding moments of our entire lives. If there was anything to be thankful for, it was the joy of listening to _"I love you's" _ run from her mouth into my ears. But most of all, of my entire life, it was the joy of hearing her tell my daughter that I was and always will be the most beautiful person that has ever held her heart.

_**AN- Just a small little one-shot that I decided to write. Nothing special at all. :P Just was in the mood to write something. :) Read and review if you wish. **_


End file.
